I Break Everything I Touch
by bjamesdean19315
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Randy Orton has been seen as something straight out of a horror movie. The devastation he creates daily on Friday nights has made him seen as a monster world wide, but what if his bad boy persona doesn't fool everyone?


There are many perks that come when you are WWE's bad boy; you get to travel across the nation and the money ain't bad either. You get to hear thousands of people scream your name and women crawl all over you. But sometimes I would give anything to leave it all behind; be able to have a normal life where no one knows my name and women like me for me and not my image. There isn't a single person I've came in contact with that didn't want something from me, until she came along. She has never judged me or neglected me; she sees me as a person, not the unstable mad man I've been characterized as. To her I'm not the Viper, the deranged and psychotic being that rears its ugly head each Friday night. I'm Randy Orton, the typical man that likes to attend monster truck rallies and go out with the boys for a drink. Yeah, I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, I bleed and I have feelings too. If no one else can realize that I know she will at least. I've loved her for so long now that I can't image my life without her, she makes my life exciting and fulfilling. But I have the reputation for breaking hearts and body parts; people say I break everything I touch, that I am cold hearted and uncaring. I don't have the guts to prove them wrong so for now I'm the compassionless dream killer.

I Break Everything I Touch- A Randy Orton Love Story

After every match I partake in, I slip out the front and visit my friend Cassie. She works the ticket booth every Friday night, it's not the best job but she makes it seem like it is. She shares laughs with the exited crowd and socializes with them, making it seem like she's known each and everyone for ages. I silently enter the booth without notice, Cassie's energy stalls them long enough for me to become undetected. I watch her converse with the people as I crouch down behind her, only making myself visible to her. "Can I have a ticket?" I grin as she spins around full throttle only to realize it's me. "Gosh, Randall you scared the crap outta me." She whispers, trying not to draw attention to the public. I plop down on the floor and give her one of my million dollar smiles. "Then my mission is accomplished." She rolls her eyes playfully as she focuses back on the crowd. I wait patiently for her to turn her attention back to me and when she doesn't I speak. "Cassie, what are you doing later tonight?" She multitasks, handing out tickets and answering my question at the same time. "I've got to take care of my mother, you know that." I clasped my hands together, pretending to beg. "Come on Cassie, you spend all your free time taking care of that witch. One night of fun won't hurt." She looked at me intently with her lime green eyes, they were filled with disappointment. "Randall she needs my help, she has no one else." I folded my arms against my chest and sighed. "Fishy, all she does is take advantage of you; she'll keep drinking no matter what you do." Cassie turned away from me, not wanting to realize the truth. A few minutes went by before she looked back at me. "I'm all she has left, I can't just abandon her." I felt a ting in the pit of my stomach, she was giving up her life to help her ungrateful mother and that disturbed me. "I know Fishy, I know." I reached to embrace her and she bent down to my level. I held her tightly and comforted her with my voice. "I'm sorry Cassie, its ok." She nodded her head then rose back up, tending to the last few customers. I couldn't help but wish things were different for her, I desperately wanted to help her in any way that I could. "Waterboy, I'm leaving for my flight as soon as I get off work. I'll see you next Friday." I admitted defeat with a solemn nod; I couldn't make her stay no matter how hard I tried. "When you get there give me a ring. I'll probably fly back later tonight." Cassie and I both lived in Missouri; we lived within walking distance of each other; however her mother rarely allowed company. "I will Randall. It's save to get up now, everyone's gone." I reluctantly stood, scoping the area for stray on lookers. Cassie giggled as I decided the coast was clear. "You can never be too careful." I advised. She stepped out of the booth, purse in hand and shook her head. "You are ridiculous Randall." I followed her out as I lite a cigarette. "If I'm ridiculous then why do you hang out with me?" I watched as she backed away a little, the smoke swarming around her. "You keep me entertained." Cassie looked down at her watch then quickly locked up the booth. I leaned against the cement wall beside it, taking a drag of my cigarette. "Randall, you should really quit that habit." She had spoken without turning around, double checking the lock. "I'll quit when I'm ready too Fishy; I really need one, It's been a long day."


End file.
